Perfect Answer
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: "I'm mad for her. I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!" HPDHp2 My take on the brief conversation and what happened when Neville found Luna. DH Spoilers. Neville/Luna Author formally "Trisana of Burns"


Long time no see! Two friends and I went to the midnight premier of Deathly Hallows Part 2. It was awesome! As I was trying to fall asleep later that morning, I came to a realization about the movie (several actually, but that's another time). It gave Neville/Luna fans hope! I've included the lines that sparked this idea and went about it as well as I could. The Neville and Voldy scene I tried to remember as best as possible, but if it's not perfect, oh well!

Also! Happy Birthday Neville! You would be 31 today!

* * *

><p>Prompt: <em>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2<em>

**Neville Longbottom**: Never better! I feel like I could spit fire! You haven't seen Luna have you?

**Harry Potter:** Luna?

**Neville Longbottom:** I'm mad for her. I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!

* * *

><p>He shoved his wand in his pocket as he took the steps two at a time, darting around other students. He had to find her, had to tell her just how he felt before they went into this battle. Neville knew if he didn't tell her and something happened to one of them, he would regret it forever. His dark eyes flitted around the halls, looking for the Ravenclaw witch.<p>

"Have you seen Luna?" he asked a passing third year.

"She was in the Charms Corridor about five minutes ago." The girl hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor seventh year sprinted up the next set of stairs and jumped the last step to the third floor landing. A left and two rights had him standing at one end of the hall containing a charms classroom and the humpback witch's passage to Hogsmeade. There were a few sixth years, mostly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, helping out but no sign of Luna.

Neville jogged up to them. "Anyone seen Luna around?"

One of the 'puffs shook his head. "Just missed her. Said something about Professor Flitwick and the Great Hall."

_Damnit_. "Thanks." The older boy turned around and sprinted back down the stairs to the main floor. He wove around other D.A. members making their way to their posts. His eyes darted around as he looked for any sign that the young woman had left the Hall.

Once entering the hall, he spotted her easily. Neville paused for a moment, catching his breath and taking her in. Pale blond hair fell to her waist, mussed and dirty from the fighting. Her pale eyes were soft as she spoke to the frightened students before her and sent them on their way. A smile lit up her face when she caught sight of him watching her. He strode toward her, gathering all the Gryffindor courage he possessed.

"Hello Neville," she said, her voice soft.

"You can hit me if you want," he blurted. _Not what I meant to say._

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What? Why? What have you done?"

"Nothing yet." Before she could open her mouth to question him, he slid his hands up to cup her face and tilted it up a bit. He gently touched his lips to hers and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her rejection. He felt her hands on his chest and began to pull away before they slid up to his shoulders and around his neck, firmly holding him in place.

As they finally pulled apart, he dropped his hands and quickly looked down at his feet. "I really, really like you; I'm absolutely mad about you. I'm sorry I took advantage of you though and you can hit me if you like now." He could feel the burning that colored his cheeks red as he spoke quickly. Her bright laughter had him looking up at her as he paled.

"Neville," she said softly with a smile. Her fingers played with his hair and it was then he realized she hadn't released him. "I'm not going to hit you, not for this anyway. You in no way took advantage of me; I quite enjoyed that. And as for that other thing, I think I'm quite mad about you too. I just wasn't sure how to tell you." She smiled more as his hands slid gingerly around her waist.

Suddenly, his boost of Gryffindor courage deserted him. "If-if we survive this, would you—would you go out with me?"

"When, not if, when we survive this, I would be more than happy too. Can I have one more kiss before we kick some ass?"

Neville was happy to grant her request and kissed her again. The wolf whistles that rose up in his immediate vicinity caused him to blush violently, but he didn't let it distract him from the beautiful young woman in his arms. He hugged her tightly when the separated again. "Be safe. I only just found you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." They shared one more swift kiss before Neville headed out to join Seamus on the bridge.

* * *

><p>The next time Luna saw Neville, he was stepping forward after Voldemort's call, the Sorting Hat in one hand<p>

"Well I thought we'd do a bit better then that!" The Dark Lord sneered.

Bellatrix laughed. "Ha!"

Neville didn't flinch. "I'd like to say something..."

"I think we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

She heard Seamus yelling, "Stand down, Neville!"

"People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here." His free hand touched his heart. "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain." She watched as his face hardened as he faced Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters. "But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over!

More laughter. "You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

For a brief moment, Luna thought she saw something like disgust flicker on her friend's face before it settled back to determination. "I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" He reached into the Sorting Hat and pulled from it a glittering silver sword with red stones in the hilt – the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He raised it up and then all hell broke loose and she lost sight of him once more.

She fought and ended up back in the Great Hall, fighting side-by-side with Hermione and Ginny against Bellatrix. More than one curse came dangerously close to the girls before Molly Weasley stepped in and killed the mad woman. Luna watched Voldemort send a spell at her friend's mother and feared the inevitable. But it never happened. At that moment, a shield materialized between the two combatants and the caster stepped forward. Luna couldn't believe it! Harry was alive!

The noise in the room elevated. There were cries of joy from the Hogwarts defenders and screams of frustration from the Death Eaters. She watched the epic battle that followed like everyone else. Her brain worked like mad as Harry began taunting his opponent with his knowledge of the Elder Wand.

Dumbledore was the owner of the wand, but she recalled that Harry said he had been killed by Snape. He was disarmed, however, by Draco, making him the rightful owner. Harry took Malfoy's wand when they rescued her and the others from the Manor, transferring the rightful ownership to Harry. And the wand won't harm its owner. Her mind came to a brilliant conclusion. Voldemort couldn't kill Harry while he held the Elder Wand! She smiled briefly before fear gripped her when the wands locked. The lock only lasted for a second before the killing curse rebounded back on its caster. She, and every person in the hall, watched as the man they had feared for so long fell to the floor, dead.

There was a deafening roar as the remaining Death Eaters surrendered, fled, or were killed. This day light had won, the magical world was free again.

She lost sight of him again in the chaos that followed. It wasn't until he plopped down next to her on the Great Hall steps that she could reassure herself he was alive and in once piece. She leaned on his shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Told you we would make it." His only response was to lean his head against hers. "Can I see the sword?" He gave her the hilt, cringing when his hand protested the release from its grip. "Your poor hands!" She put the sword at their feet and pulled her wand from her hair. _"Episky."_ The cuts and scrapes disappeared leaving tan, undamaged skin behind. The treatment was repeated on the other hand and his face.

"Don't forget yourself."

"I'm fine. A few bruises, but fine. I'm not the one who killed a deadly snake or stood up to Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters."

"I had a very good reason to. I had people to protect. I had my friends, my Gran," he paused to lace his newly healed fingers through hers, "and I had you."

She smiled at their hands and then up at him. "Perfect answer." And she showed up just how perfect it was when she pulled his head down for a thorough snog.


End file.
